


Outside our Roles

by Psi_Fi



Category: MacGyver (TV 2016)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Romance, gender bent Murdoc
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-13
Updated: 2020-10-13
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:22:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26984344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Psi_Fi/pseuds/Psi_Fi
Summary: Murdoc and MacGyver get a chance to know each other outside of their professional relationship.
Relationships: Angus MacGyver/Murdoc (MacGyver TV 2016)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 17





	Outside our Roles

**Author's Note:**

> This is a fill for a tumblr prompt that reads: 
> 
> "Mac an Murdoc fall in love online. Murdoc keeps pushing off a face to face meeting because he knows he’ll end up losing Mac but Mac continues to press. Murdoc finally says, “I want you to know I love you. I started this without any real purpose in mind but it’s grown into something amazing that I don’t want to lose. I would do almost anything to have a real, full relationship with you. I just want you to remember that." 
> 
> I cheated a bit with this, because I genderswapped Murdoc. I got to thinking of what Murdoc would be like as a woman. Let's be honest. Most female villains are way too serious, even when they're being femme fatales. They may smirk and sass, but they rarely have Murdoc's childishness and glee, not without infantilizing them. Which is a shame. The only exception I know of is Xena, before she went to the good side. And, honestly, I think a feminine Murdoc would be a lot like Xena...especially if she was still tall, like David Dastmalchian. And, I just love the idea of a very tall woman with Murdoc's brand of playful, creepy evil. And, black eyes. So here she is and I hope you enjoy! 
> 
> Also, the artists and painting mentioned in the fic are real.

**Twitter. A Star Wars thread, no less. Saturday. 8:30 P.M.**

MacGyver snorted, reading the latest comment on a Star Wars thread on Twitter. He'd dragged Bozer and Riley to see Rise of Skywalker on opening night, feeling a bit like Jack in the process. 

happyAXident: I'm telling you, there's no one left to prosecute Ben Solo, even if they wanted to! 

wireit321*: They just got a whole lot bigger. Finn and Poe are generals and there are still planetary governments in place. The Resistance doesn't have to prosecute him themselves.

happyAxident: That would be utterly stupid of them! They need Solo to bring down the First Order. The man has valuable information. Letting him rot in prison or executing him won't accomplish anything.

Jedilore257: It would show justice being brought back to the galaxy. It would avenge the millions who died, because of Kylo Ren.

wireit321*: But, in the Star Wars universe, Kylo Ren and Ben Solo wouldn't be considered the same person. And, they consider themselves on the side of Light. Light doesn't seek revenge. Justice, yes. Revenge, no. 

happyAXident: Which is more important: some abstract notion of justice or putting the universe back in order? 

Jedilore257: What about his victims' families? Don't they deserve anything? 

happyAXident: Well, practically, there's nothing to be done for them. Whoever they lost is still going to be dead. 

wireit321*: Ouch. I mean, true, but they do deserve closure. Ben Solo owes the galaxy a debt that he needs to pay. That's true. But, I think that debt is better paid through service, than punishment. Let him pay for his crimes, by helping undo the damage. 

Jedilore257: He's a space Nazi. He doesn't deserve that. 

happyAXident: Probably we should all be grateful we don't get what we deserve. 

wireit321*: I believe in giving second chances, even to people who have done inexcusable things. But, even if Ben Solo doesn't deserve a second chance, the galaxy deserves the good things he could do for them. 

Jedilore257: Sure, okay. Like he's really changed. He's still a space Nazi. Kylo Ren just changed his name to Ben Solo, because Rey is stronger and he wants in her pants. 

happyAXident: ROFLMAO I like you. You're almost as cynical as me.

wireit321*: Well, that's...fair. I don't interpret his actions that way myself, but you do you. 

happyAXident: That's pretty calm and stable for a guy whose handle is about blowing stuff up. :D j/k 

wireit321*: Thanks. I like your handle, too, though I don't think Bob Ross would want you chopping the trees down. 

happyAXident: Now, now. Ross supports ALL artistic choices. Are you a fan, too?

wireit321*: Well. I'm more a fan of him as a person and of his philosophies, than as a tv star. I don't paint and I'm not bored enough to watch someone else paint. 

happyAXIdent: Oh, come ON, fella! You don't have to be bored to watch my man Bob. You said you like his philosophies, right?

wireit321*: Yes, I did. LOL Okay, fine, I promise to hunt down an episode. 

Reylolove715: Guys, unless you're proposing Ross as a Jedi Master, you're off-topic. 

happyAXident: The Jedi should be so lucky. It was two comments. Sheesh. 

wireit321*: It was a few, but nevermind. We can always talk in direct messages, if you'd like to just chat? 

happyAXident: Sure, sounds good. 

**Twitter. Wednesday. 3 P.M. A few months later.**

wireit321*: Hi, Denise. 

happyAXident: Hel-lo, Mac! I wasn't expecting you to be on. No work? 

wireit321*: Yeah, but I finished my project. The boss decided to give me the rest of the day off. 

happyAXident: Oo. Hurray for the end of the day! 

wireit321*: And I was glad to see this day end. LOL How was yours? 

happyAXident: Unproductive, which is a good thing. 

wireit321*: All of my hobbies qualify as productive. I like tinkering.

happyAXident: Well, I paint and that's productive, but I also like soap operas. I spent a lot of time at online museums today. 

wireit321*: Soap operas? Really? 

happyAXident: Sure. You don't like them?

wireit321*: I've never watched them. It's an unusual interest for a man.

happyAXident: ...

happyAXident: I'm laughing at you, jsyk. 

wireit321*: LOL Fair enough, I guess. Which ones do you watch? 

happyAXident: Guiding Light and Days of Our Lives. You should watch an episode or two! It's not Shakespeare, but it is fun. 

wireit321*: I'll keep that in mind. 

happyAXident: I did get a letter from my kid today.

wireit321*: Awesome! Are you going to get to see him soon?

happyAXident: I think so, yes. It always takes some planning, but that's all right. What about you? Any plans to see your own wayward parent? 

wireit321*: I don't know. Part of me wants to, but...well, like you said, complicated. He doesn't make it easy. And you aren't wayward. You're at least trying to do the best you can for your son. I'm not sure the same can be said of my father.

happyAXident: Wow. Not even dad. Father. I guess he really screwed up this time. 

wireit321*: Yeah. He did. I guess I shouldn't be surprised, though. 

happyAXident: Would you like some very callous advice?

wireit321*: Sure? 

happyAXident: Don't take him so seriously. He's a crap dad and you know that. So, stop pining for the wonderful father he'll never be. Take what you can get. 

wireit321*: I don't exactly chase after him. He keeps trying to re-establish our relationship. I mean, I do wish we could have one, but...idek.

happyAXident: When he behaves, enjoy his company and, when he doesn't, ignore him. 

wireit321*: Stop expecting him to be better than he is? 

...

wireit321*: Denise? 

happyAXident: Define better? If someone wants to connect or reconnect...we all make choices, Mac, good and bad. You set a goal and you find a path to it. 

wireit321*: Voice of experience?

happyAXident: As a matter of fact. I was scared, when I found out I was pregnant. Not for me. For my child. Which was a very weird experience for me. 

wireit321*: You didn't think you'd be a good mom?

happyAXident: Hell, no. I was sure I would suck at it. My parents did and...I have a hard time forming connections with people. 

wireit321*: You've connected with me. *grins* 

happyAXident: Because I've worked at it. Because I want to. And, I wanted to connect to my son. 

wireit321*: So, what did you do?

happyAXident: I read books, I talked to people I thought might give me answers...doctors and a couple of religious people. I followed parenting websites. 

wireit321*: You talked to doctors? No offense, but you didn't strike me as the type.

happyAXident: I strike you as the type to talk to religious people? LOL I'm not the type to do either, but I had to make sure I wasn't going to pass my problems on to my kid. 

wireit321*: So, you're saying my dad could have chosen to be a good father and didn't.

happyAXident: You already knew that. I'm saying he can make that choice, now. If he wants to connect with you, he needs to find a path to that. It's not your job. 

wireit321*: *grins* Thanks, Denise. That's actually pretty wise. 

happyAXident: Well, it's that or blow him up with a car bomb and I know how you feel about that sort of thing. 

wireit321*: ROFLMAO Did anyone ever tell you that you have a very dark sense of humor?

happyAXident: A couple of people might have mentioned it. Including you. I did warn you that I don't have a filter. Oddly enough, you've still stuck around, you brave boy you. 

wireit321*: Well, we have a lot in common. Speaking of, are we still on for a Zombieland marathon this Friday? 

happyAXident: Absolutely. 

wireit321*: Cool. I gotta go. I'm gonna help Bozer get dinner together.

happyAXident: Heh. Don't blow the house up! Or, if you do, take photos. 

wireit321*: lol I'm getting better! I think I can avoid any unintentional fires. 

happyAXident: Oooo, but what about intentional ones? :D :D :D 

wireit321*: Bozer would kill me, if I deliberately ruined a meal, so no. LOL I'll talk to you later. 

happyAXident: ttfn 

**Twitter. Friday. 11 P.M.**

wireit321*: I'm really surprised Tallahassee and Little Rock ended up together.

happyAXident: Why?

wireit321*: He's thirty-five years older than her? 

happyAXident: Sure, but, they're also in the middle of a zombie apocalypse. Dating options are a bit limited. 

wireit321*: Okay, fine. LOL I'm being squeamish, sorry. 

happyAXident: You're so adorable, when you're being a prude. LOL Don't worry. If she was any younger, I'd be having very violent thoughts. 

wireit321*: Gotta love those mama bear instincts. 

happyAXident: Only when you aren't on the receiving end of them. 

wireit321*: LOL Well, true! Were you smiling, when you typed that?

happyAXident: I don't know! LOL I am, now. 

wireit321*: The Arts District is having a Fall Festival starting next Saturday, here in L.A. A lot of the restaurants and galleries are teaming up and some new artwork is going to be displayed. Is there any chance I can convince you to go with me? 

happyAXident: You're very persistent, in a polite sort of way. 

wireit321*: You've never actually said "No, Mac, I don't want to meet you." You've always just said later and "Let's get to know each other a bit better, first." Well, I think we do know each other now. 

happyAXident: People are different in person, than they are online. That's **always** true. 

wireit321*: Okay, say it is. That's not necessarily a bad thing. They say people don't change, but the truth is most of us change every day, as experience molds us. Meeting you, getting to know who you are offline, is just a first step to watching those changes. 

happyAXident: That's very philosophical. 

wireit321*: Do you want to meet me or should I stop? Because, I do have strong feelings for you and I do want to meet you. I need to know, if it's mutual. 

happyAXident: Of course, it's mutual. What I want or don't want isn't the issue. 

wireit321*: Y'know, you're just as likely to be disappointed in me, as you think I'm going to be in you.

happyAXident: HA! No chance. But, you're right. Our meeting is...the next step. But, listen. I want you to know I love you. I started this without any real purpose in mind but it’s grown into something amazing that I don’t want to lose. I would do almost anything to have a real, full relationship with you. I just want you to remember that.

wireit321*: I will. I want that, too. That's why I want to meet you, so we can have that. 

happyAXident: We'll see. Where would you like to meet? 

wireit321*: Hauser and Wirth, noon? Asuka Anastacia Ogawa is going to be displaying new works. Um. Shoot. I don't have a photo to give you. How will we know each other? 

happyAXident: Well, I certainly don't have one of me. Look for a tall, dark-haired woman in a dark green sweater, a brown suede skirt, and a black leather jacket. 

wireit321*: I thought you said you only have black clothes. LOL 

happyAXident: Currently, but I also have an Amazon account. Hurray for two-day shipping. lol 

wireit321*: That is handy. I'll see you there. 

happyAXident: Good-night, Mac. 

**One week later. Saturday. The big day.**

Mac stood on the second-floor balcony, looking down at the other guests, as they prowled around the exhibits. Well, only one of them was really _prowling_. Mac's hands gripped the balcony railing, flexing and twisting, in time with his aching heart. He stared, as his date walked slowly around the room, her eyes scanning constantly.

For him. For danger. Both. 

Murdoc moved with her usual predatory grace, sturdy and contained. Mac tilted his head, studying the soft curls surrounding the curves of her cheeks, for once free of gel. Murdoc, Mac told himself firmly, was anything but soft. He let his eyes drift to Murdoc's arms and legs, seeking out the taut muscles he knew were there. The strong lines of her long limbs and firm torso led to the curves of her hips and breasts. Murdoc's breasts usually seemed proportionately small, compared to the rest of her long, lanky body. Her tight green sweater emphasized their fullness, showing they would be almost too generous on a smaller woman. Mac squeezed his eyes shut, remembering Murdoc's usual outfits, black and functional, but, even in his own mind, he found his attention wandering, appreciating her robust beauty. 

MacGyver snorted in amusement at himself. What else had he expected? Murdoc was never androgynous, but always matter-of-factly female. Her clothing and bearing so completely failed to either emphasize or hide her womanly curves that it could only be deliberate. Her gender was a simple fact, no more noteworthy than her hair and eye color. 

And, apparently, MacGyver wasn't the only one who appreciated Murdoc's beauty. A tall, athletic man with perfectly groomed hair, wearing an expensive suit, sauntered up to Murdoc, standing just inside her personal space. Murdoc turned to the man, her lips curled up and her eyes shining brightly. MacGyver knew that particular look promised murder and he felt a slight twinge of guilt at the warm satisfaction that filled him. Whatever they said to each other, the man backed away from Murdoc, his hands raised in surrender. Murdoc watched him leave, her shoulders shaking with mirth. 

_"I would do almost anything to have a real, full relationship with you."_

MacGyver supposed he should find that "almost" comforting. Sighing, Mac pulled himself away from the balcony and headed back downstairs. When he reached her, Murdoc was quietly studying a Zezhou Chen painting, where a woman with short, black hair reacted in shock to a man being completely crushed by a heart-shaped arrow, as a gigantic, shadowy cupid walked away. 

"I think it's a portent," Murdoc announced, when MacGyver stopped next to her. 

"Neither of us believes in portents," MacGyver said shortly, shaking his head slightly. 

"Mm. I was beginning to wonder if you were going to come down from there." 

MacGyver gritted his teeth lightly, shaking his head. 

"Yeah, strangely enough, I needed some time to collect myself." 

"I gathered. Your glare spoke volumes."

"You never looked directly at me. How do you know I was glaring."

"Other than you still are? There's plenty of reflective surfaces here and I have amazing peripheral vision." 

"How long were we chatting, before you realized it was me?" 

"Oh, Angus," Murdoc said, laughing, shaking her head. She took his arm and began walking, guiding him around the room. "Someone with strong morals and a username about going boom? I didn't plan on meeting you in that Star Wars chat, but I knew it was you." 

"So, why did you keep talking with me?" MacGyver pressed, following along. 

"I like talking to you and you were finally talking back...just chatting, relaxed." 

"You think it's reasonable to expect me to just 'chat' with someone who's promised to kill me?" MacGyver said, guiding them into the shadows of a large, neglected statue.

"Mm-weelll...no. Not actually. But, life isn't reasonable, either. And, it was nice, while it lasted." 

Murdoc turned and leaned against the wall, leaving MacGyver standing with his back to the crowd, which milled around them, as if they weren't there. 

"Just tell me why!" MacGyver demanded, forcing himself to take a step back, instead of forward. 

"I did tell you, Angus. I enjoy talking to you. And, when you weren't busy hating my job, you seemed to enjoy talking to me." 

"That wasn't you! The real you," MacGyver denied, bitterly. 

Murdoc didn't answer, her full lips quirking up at the corners in a wry smirk.

"That's not fair," MacGyver said, swallowing hard. 

"No, but really, Angus. Do you truly think I maintained a persona for that long? You may have noticed that I'm a _prolific_ liar, not actually a very good one." 

"That's because you don't care, if anyone believes you or not." 

"True! So, I didn't lie, except by omission." 

"Right. You just decided we could be online friends, because you enjoy chatting with me." 

"It's not healthy, that you find that so unbelievable."

"Not really. You're a sociopath, remember?" 

"I have trouble connecting to people, but I can if I work at it. Remember?" Murdoc retorted, keeping an eye on the crowd to make sure they were clear of eavesdroppers.

"I also remember you promising to kill me, telling me what an honor it would be." 

"I didn't mean that in a 'the world would be better off without you' way," Murdoc protested. "You're hard to kill. Succeeding would be proof of your killer's skill. Anyway, if I still intended to kill you, I would have shot you in the heart, before shooting Helman, not the shoulder." 

"You wanted to play hero, so you could get in to see Cassian." 

"Come on. Do you really think I didn't know where Cassian was all along?"

"Yeah, I do. That's why you planned on torturing me."

"Don't be silly. I told you I don't have the patience to torture people. I just needed to give you a crime scene to investigate, so you would find Henry and bring him to me."

"So, why didn't you go get Cassian?"

"I was just waiting to get my collective in place, first. Instead, they betrayed me and I had to shoot you to get Helman or we both would have been dead." 

"Is that why you tried to bring all those assassins together? As bodyguards for Cassian?"

Murdoc tilted her head slightly from side to side, neither confirming nor denying.

"Strength in numbers and all that. I thought we could have each others' backs. I didn't want to take Cassian on the run. That was strictly a last resort." 

"And Jill?"

"Jill endangered Cassian. Or, did you think Liu found him, because _I_ was indiscreet?" 

"Jill's investigation led Liu to Cassian?" MacGyver asked, feeling a bit shocked.

"Yes and, honestly, Boyscout? The hell were your people doing setting someone like Jill on my trail?"

"Someone like Jill?" MacGyver demanded. 

"Look, she was smart and I'm sure very sweet. But, honestly? She needed armed backup to lead a kindergarten class. A trained operative she was not!" 

"That was my dad's decision and she didn't deserve to die for it!" 

"It was her or Cassian and Cassian _always_ comes first," Murdoc warned, her gaze cold and intense. She gave an angry snort, then looked around the room, stepping close to MacGyver to gaze past him. "It's taking an awfully long time for your friends to arrive." 

"I never called them." 

MacGyver couldn't help smirking, as Murdoc blinked at him, confused. 

"Why not?" Murdoc asked, in a voice carefully devoid of hope.

"We need to talk and...what do you think I was doing on that balcony?"

"Getting control of your temper, so you didn't end up killing me in front of all these innocent bystanders?" 

MacGyver smiled wryly, staring Murdoc down silently. She gave a huff of annoyance, spreading her hands in frustrated surrender.

"Okay, fine, that's me, not you. So what were you doing?" 

"When I first saw you here, I assumed my feelings for Denise would just...evaporate. They didn't. So, I thought I just needed a few minutes, time for my rational side to take over. It didn't. I had to figure out where that left me."

"Which is where, exactly?" Murdoc asked, grimly.

"Up a creek. I still love you. Which is absurd and not good for my health."

"You love me, but still think I want to murder you," Murdoc drawled, her head tilted in exaggerated thought. "Hm. You're right. That's, again, not healthy."

"I was actually thinking of how Matty will react, when she finds out. I'm not going to try and hide anything from her." 

"Ooh! That could be fun. She'll throw me back in prison and we can do conjugal visits." 

"I don't think that qualifies as a 'real relationship.'"

"I never really thought you would let me have that anyway," Murdoc admitted, returning to her spot on the wall. 

"You said you would do anything to have a real relationship with me. Does that include not killing, except in absolute self-defense?" 

"Well, naturally, boyscout. You would never have a relationship with a practicing assassin." 

"I fell in love with one," MacGyver argued, his mouth twisting sourly. 

"No, you fell in love with a woman, who, unknown to you, happened to be an assassin."

"That I happen to know professionally." 

"You do get more than your fair share of plot twists," Murdoc said, smirking. 

"Thanks." 

"I'll apologize, if you want."

"We've already established you're unconvincing, as a liar." 

"Huh. Rude." 

"Murdoc! Denise," MacGyver sighed. "Do you not believe me?" 

"That you love me? That isn't the question." 

"What is?" 

"Whether you can believe that I love you...or at all." 

"Convince me," MacGyver urged, simply. 

"Spoilsport," Murdoc accused, watching MacGyver's lips curl up.

"Sorry, Scully, I'm not saying it."

Murdoc huffed, shrugging sharply. 

"If I knew how to convince you, boyscout, I'd have been in your pants years ago."

"You were married." 

"Only technically. The marriage was over. I just would have made the inevitable divorce a higher priority." 

"Fair enough." 

"You don't have any ideas, either. Sad, really. So good with guns and tech, but we both suck at emotional intelligence." 

"Actually, I do have a solution or at least part of one. How does one person eat an entire bear in one sitting?"

"One bite at a time," Murdoc answered, tilting her head and frowning lightly. "So?"

"That's how you prove you love me. One, murder-free day at a time," MacGyver explained. "The only real problem is dealing with your legal troubles." 

"So, we talk to Matty. The government has made deals with far worse people than me. I just have to prove my usefulness outweighs my crimes." 

"It'd help if you had something specific to offer them."

"Well, I spotted at least three forgeries, while you brooded on the balcony." 

MacGyver gave a slow blink, his eyes widening.

"O-kay, what?? Which ones?" 

"A Sherman painting and at least one of the Liu Weis. One of the Kusama sculptures, maybe, too." 

"Well, that's something for us to take to Matty," MacGyver agreed, smiling. 

Murdoc stepped forward, not smiling, gazing intently at him, a strange note of uncertainty in her posture. Leaning forward, she brushed her lips across MacGyvers'. He swallowed and stepped forward, closing the slight distance between them. Placing one hand on her shoulder and another on her cheek, MacGyver pulled her into a deeper kiss. 

"We'll work it out," he promised. 

"Mmm, but if we can't, we can still do the conjugal visit thing, right?" Murdoc asked brightly.

"I mean, I could arrange that _anyway_ , if you really want me to!" MacGyver offered, laughing. 

Murdoc smirked.

"Maybe later. Right now, let's just look at some art." 

MacGyver silently offered her his arm, smiling when she rested her hand on him lightly. 

"Are you going to show me the fakes?"

"What fun is that? I think I'll let you show me, instead," Murdoc challenged.

"You're on."


End file.
